


A Sharp Knife Is Always Best

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Erin has just started to really make progress on moving on from what John Curtis tried to do to her. But will she be able to trust Penelope enough to let her guard down fully?





	A Sharp Knife Is Always Best

"Are you certain that you're completely, totally, one hundred percent, comfortable with this, Erin?"

She tugged at her blouse as she nodded at Penelope. "My therapist said that I needed to find a way to relinquish my control over to someone I love. You are that person, and I trust you to be careful and not cut me."

"Still, I'd feel a little better if we set up a safe word, or something that will let me know if you get overwhelmed. This is a bit beyond my normal, and I just want to make certain that I don't hurt you. More than cutting you, I don't want to do something that will damage you psychologically. You're just a year out of WitSec, things have changed so much around you, and this is only your second relationship with a woman. I, I love you, and I don't want to do something that will make you care for me less."

Erin gave Penelope a sad smile as she stepped into her personal space, cupping her face with one hand. "If I didn't love and trust you so much, we wouldn't even be considering this. Okay?" She waited for Penelope to nod before she leaned in and kissed her softly, letting her thumb run back and forth along her cheekbone. "You are my everything, Penelope, and so I trust you with everything."

They were both near tears as she finished speaking, but Erin did her best to blink them away as she stepped away from her lover, cocking her head to one side before trying to put her best seductive smile on her lips. "I don't know if I deserve the way you love me."

"That, my dear, is utter nonsense, and if you continue to speak that way of yourself, I will have to take that up with your section chief. And let me remind you again, these are my oldest clothes, that I'm not going to miss in the slightest, even my bra."

Penelope let out a surprised giggle as she nodded. "All right, give me one second." Erin watched as the woman turned and slowly walked over to the nightstand, picking up the knife they had had sharpened for this very purpose. Erin tried to keep a cool façade, but her heartrate had picked up incredibly once the blade was in Penelope's hand. She knew that the woman wouldn't hurt her, that she would be extremely careful, but there was still that thrill of danger that sent her senses into overdrive. "We can still do something a little less dangerous."

"I looked Death in the face and survived. You won't do anything worse to me than what John Curtis did."

That seemed to bolster Penelope's courage a little, and she nodded as she came to a stop in front of Erin. "And am I talking dirty to you this evening, Ma'am?"

Erin arched an eyebrow, slipping easily back into her former role as Section Chief. "Do you think that's a wise decision, Ms Garcia?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Penelope grabbed hold of the sleeve of her blouse, carefully fitting the blade beneath it and pulling upwards. They both gasped a little at the tearing sound of the fabric, and Penelope's eyes widened a little as she looked to Erin for guidance.

"Please?"

Penelope nodded, and they both shared a quick smile before she continued to drag the blade up Erin's arm. The cool metal almost burned against her skin, and Erin shivered a little as she bit her lip, trying to keep from squirming too much. "You really are a naughty girl. I wish you could see the way your skin has flushed already, and how your pupils have dilated. That's not fear, darling, that's lust."

A tiny whimper escaped her throat as she gave a jerky nod. A knowing smirk curved Penelope's lips upwards as she reached the shoulder seam of the blouse before pulling away the knife. They licked their lips in tandem, and Erin felt her hips tip forward as Penelope picked up her other arm, kissing her hand before quickly ripping the blade up the sleeve until she had reached the shoulder once more.

"You do trust me?" Erin nodded, knowing that she needed to reassure her lover since this was so far out of their normal bedroom games. "Okay." Biting her lip a little, she looked down at the floor as Penelope tugged the tails of her blouse from her skirt, holding the hem of it taut as she cut the first button from the fabric. The dull ping of it hitting the hardwood floor caused both of them to flinch a little, but Erin found that the nervousness was starting to flee her body, slowly being replaced by a growing fire in her belly as desire coursed through her.

"Are you going to keep going so slowly?" she taunted, giving Penelope a quick wink before allowing an imperious mask settle over her face once more.

"This is much too nice a job to rush, Erin. And I do think you're enjoying it just a little too much," Penelope replied as she snicked off another button, nudging apart the two halves of the blouse with the tip of the knife before carefully scratching it in a circular pattern along her torso. Erin shivered a little, feeling her knees start to buckle a little. Reaching out, she steadied herself by holding onto Penelope's shoulder a little, a startled gasp slipping out when the light touch of the knife was suddenly not so light, and they both looked down to see that Penelope had raised a thin line of blood on her stomach.

"Oh, my god, Erin, I am so so so sorry!" she exclaimed as she dropped to her knees and pressed her lips against the wound, caressing it with her mouth as she looked up at Erin. It was incredibly erotic, and Erin tilted her head to one side as she reached out and buried one hand in Penelope's hair, tugging her up.

"Finish what you started."

Penelope nodded a little as she got to her feet, leaning in and kissing Erin passionately before roughly pulling at the hem of her blouse once more, making it taut before she cut off the next button. "Is this what you want?" She gave a jerky nod. "Good." Penelope released one half of the blouse before poking the tip of the knife up through the fabric and dragging it down, creating a strip of loose cloth. Erin bit her lip a little as Penelope did the same thing all around her body, letting the flat of the knife touch her skin randomly, sending shivers of pleasure shooting up and down Erin's spine.

"Penny…"

"I know, darling. I know." Penelope gave her a wicked smirk as she proceeded to snip off another button before biting down on the handle of the knife and grabbed hold of the blouse and pulling it apart, causing the other buttons to fly across the room. Erin's eyes closed as she felt the knife drag through the fabric along her shoulder, feeling it drop to the floor before Penelope repeated the movement on the other side, the fabric fluttering uselessly to the ground. "This is so hot," she whispered and Erin slowly opened her eyes as she nodded.

"What are you going…?" she started to ask, only to feel tug at the waistband of her skirt, running the knife down it in one long stroke until it fell to the floor. Her core clenched and her nipples tightened at the feel of Penelope dragging the tip of the knife up her thigh, skipping over the band of her panties to skim up her torso before circling around her breasts in a spiral that ended at the very tip of her too hardened nipple.

"I have never been so turned on as I am right now," Penelope breathed out as she leaned in close to Erin, plucking up a strap and quickly slicing through it. The other one was dispatched just as quickly, and then Penelope was carefully fitting the knife between her breasts and yanking it forward. The bra fell to the floor, and Penelope was once more kneeling and leaning in, worshipping her breasts as Erin tilted her hips forward, trying to come in closer contact with her lover. "Fuck, Erin, thank you for trusting me with this."

"You're welcome," she panted out, wanting more from Penelope. "But are you finished here?"

"Not by a long shot," was the quick, cheeky, reply, and Erin gasped as the knife quickly cut away her panties before Penelope got to her feet and took hold of Erin's hand, tugging her over to the bed and pushing her down onto the mattress. The soft feel of her skirt tickled Erin's skin as she straddled her, bringing the knife down to draw on Erin's chest and neck. Erin could feel her skin start to flush as her hips moved restlessly, seeking completion from her lover. "You like this," she murmured as she ran the dull edge of the knife along Erin's nipples, causing her to whine and arch up into the touch. "Do you think you can come from this alone?"

Erin bit her lip as she shrugged, feeling the way that desire was already lapping at her brain, telling her that she was very close to having an orgasm. "The way you've keyed me up? Then yes."

"Isn't that too bad, then, darling, since you aren't going to until I let you." Another low whine slipped from her lips as Penelope leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her breasts before sitting back up and dragging the knife along her collar bones before dragging it between her breasts and down her torso as Penelope scooted down her legs, bringing the tip of the knife closer and closer to her core. "Do you still trust me?"

"Yes." Their eyes locked as Penelope spread Erin's legs before nestling between them. They both breathed in in tandem as Penelope carefully drew a few patterns along her lower stomach before starting to lightly drag the knife tip in delicate circles along her vulva. Erin fought to control her shivers, knowing that if she moved too much, the knife could slip a little and cut her, even though Penelope would never intentionally hurt her. "Please."

Penelope gave her a thoroughly carnal grin before she tossed aside the knife and leaned in, blowing gently against her labia as Erin finally allowed herself to move with her desire. Penelope glanced up at her, arching an eyebrow as she watched Erin cup her breasts, her thumbs teasing her nipples as she waited for Penelope to finish this. "Now, now, darling. I thought I the one who got you off. So that means no touching yourself."

To punctuate her words, she picked the knife up once more and moved it up and down Erin's thighs, taking care to raise it with Erin as she unconsciously arched her back, the desire quickly ramping back up in her body. They locked eyes with one another as Penelope started to more quickly draw figures upon her body, and then she was falling over the precipice into one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had.

The next thing she became away of was Penelope gently running her hands through her hair and peppering her face with kisses. "That was the quickest I've ever seen you orgasm, my love. I had thought that you would have had a little more control."

"I was giving that control to you, darling. Remember?" Erin smiled lazily as she turned on her side and gazed into Penelope's eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to fall asleep? This took a lot out of me."

"Of course, but try to stay awake until I join you? I just want to get all this cleaned up, so we don't have to do it in the morning." She gave her a small nod before leaning in and kissing her softly. Penelope returned the kiss before slipping off the bed and padding over to the pile of clothing scraps before picking them up and taking them to the trash can. Then, she turned back to the bed and began to strip as she made her way back to the bed, letting them drop to the floor.

"Oh, so now we have to clean up your clothes in the morning."

"Yeah, but that will be easy enough to do. Trust me." Erin laughed a little as Penelope climbed into the bed, stretching out alongside her. "I don't think I could adore you more than I do in this moment. Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for choosing me." Erin kissed her again before snuggling in close to Penelope, trusting that she would hold her until they woke up the next morning. The last thing she felt was the soft caress of Penelope's lips on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
